The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and BatJohn
by DrGregor
Summary: Sherlock is horribly bored with the Baskerville research facility after Henry Knight's case was closed. When Mycroft drags him back to the base for apologies, Sherlock decides to examine the animal experiments. He finds a strange human bat creature, 101-581-4, that captures his attention. Warning: Bat!John AU, Reichbach feels eventually rating may change(?)


** Bat!John! This fic is almost completely NOT MINE. Around February, a few marvelous people from Tumblr created this 'mini-fic' and I'm here now to write it down the best I can. Bat!John was created by a few people who are no close to my heart just for creating this wonderful AU. Official Bat!John blog is on tumblr as _batjohn_**

* * *

The Ministry of Defense research base in Baskerville was the most exciting thing to happen to Sherlock Holmes in days. By the time he solved the case of the H.O.U.N.D, though, there was nothing left to do. Lestrade had gone home, Henry was dull, and the laboratory people didn't like him all that much, as he had he discovered Frankland's secret.

Sherlock had been about to leave Dartmoor. But then Mycroft showed up, requesting his brother accompany him to the research base, for a real check-up, with their recent security 'mishap'.

"Really, Mycroft, there is no reason for me to accompany you" Sherlock huffed, staring out the window, brooding over this misfortune of having to be in the presence of the high and mighty Mycroft Holmes against his will.

The elder brother sighed, looking across the seat to the back of a dark head. "Sherlock, there are some loose ends that you need to tie up and we must explain to the head of security who you and I really are, since you so inconsiderately drug me into this. Now, stop your moping".

Sherlock made a face at his reflection in the tinted glass, mimicking Mycroft under his breath.

Through the gates, past security, into the facility. Down the elevator, through the doors, I.D. checked and rechecked. All this had lost its appeal to Sherlock.

Mycroft went off to talk with the heads of each department, and left his younger brother to explore the lab. He sighed again. Animal testing. Dull.

* * *

Hands in his coat pockets, scarf around his neck, Sherlock was beginning to get hot. The labs were kept warm for the animals, and it certainly kept the detective toasty. Too much so. With quick fingers he unknotted his scarf, neatly folding it over his arm before unbuttoning his jacket.

That was much better.

After wandering the lab, examining experiments and questioning the scientists, Sherlock was once again getting bored. Then something caught his eye. Flying around in a glass box was a little bat. A labeling tag read 101-581-4, Homo-Chiroptera, Ex. 667, NASOPHARYNGITIS. It was unlike any bat Sherlock had seen before.

It was quite small, about the size of Sherlock's hand. A strange color, too. Dark wings, like most bats, but a blondish colored fur. That wasn't the strangest part though.

No, 101-581-4 was a bat, that was certain, a bat body, big bat ears, fur…but a face. A _human_ face! On a bat! This went beyond a case, this was...unbelieveable!

Sherlock crouched down to get a better look. It couldn't have a face; it was a bat for Christ's sake. But then the bat did the strangest thing. He came close to the pale face pressed against his glass box. Hand-like claws dug into small breathing holes near Sherlock's face. A fluffy body hugged the glass, leathery wings stretched out, and a scar in one catching Sherlock's eye. But only for a moment.

The fluffy ring of fur around the bat's neck looked strikingly similar to the collar of a sweater, making Sherlock wrinkle his nose in amusement.

But then he stared at the bat again.

And the animal…smiled.

There was no other word for it.

And this was possible because…

The bat had a face. A human face. A mouth, little teeth, a cute squished nose. Eyebrows over big blue eyes, all on a peachy skin colored face. Even hair! There was humanlike HAIR growing on the bat's little head!

Sherlock shook his head, his eyes locked with the grinning little creature. The female scientist who came over to him smiled proudly, as if the bat were her own child.

"Remarkable, isn't he?" she asked, standing on the other side of the glass case. Sherlock nodded mutely, hands behind his back, firmly clasped, as he stared at the creature, trying to understand it.

"We call it Homo-Chiropteran. A humanized bat. He may look like a Chiroptera, but really, he had the brain of a human. Extremely intelligent, highly functional, and he understands human speech. Don't you, 101-581-4?" she spoke the last line a little louder. The ears of the bat twitched and then he turned his little head, nodding to the scientist.

"This is brilliant" Sherlock admitted, straightening, as the bat unlatched its self from the glass to land on the ground. He had abnormally long legs, clawed feet, and walked upright. Sherlock cracked a smile, a real smile, and looked up at the female. Her nameplate read Mary Morstan.

"I bred him myself," she continued proudly. "He was the first and only, to have developed fully and live. We haven't been able to create any more of them".

Sherlock processed this and then nodded. "So you combined the DNA of a bat, no…many bats, to create a single species…a hybrid, yes?" he didn't wait for her conformation and continued.

"Once you had created your super bat, probably a hardy creature, adaptable and intelligent, able to endure both heat and cold, survive on little water, the best qualities of your chosen species, you…what? No, don't speak" he said, putting a hand up. He had begun to pace, thinking a lot and talking with his hands, coat and scarf forgotten on the table.

"Your super bat…designed for warfare, yes? Bats are known to carry diseases so you wanted to use them to spread them. That's the nasopharyngitis, the common cold. Just a small scale test, of course. After you succeeded in breeding a bat that could carry and spread diseases in a chosen environment, you wanted to make it intelligent. Able to follow orders. So this bat is the result of multiple DNA tests, combinations, and genetic engineering, yes? Brilliant. Just brilliant" the detective was absolutely giddy with excitement. Mary looked shocked.

"Uh yes that's all…exactly right. How did you…?"

"Sherlock!" Mycroft grabbed the dark haired detective by the back of his long sleeved shirt. "What are you doing over here?"

"Mycroft, I am a grown man. I can go where I want to. Ms. Mortstan, good luck in your experiments, I look forward to seeing the press release when this goes public" said the detective, genuinely interested in the bat and his mission. As he spoke he was putting on his jacket, leaving it unbuttoned, and retying his scarf with a professional efficiency.

"Goodbye, Mary, 101-581-4. Mycroft, take me home" he said, turning then on his heel with a dramatic flap of his jacket and striding to the exit.

Mycroft only shook his head. "Forgive my brother; he's a bit…strange" the minor government official explained and he too left the facility.

Back in Mycroft's private car, Sherlock was watching out the back window, the facility slowly disappearing behind them.

"I think I will go back there someday" He said fondly to Mycroft.

"Sherlock…" the older man said in a warning tone.

They were too far away to see the flashing red lights and hear the wailing siren, men shouting about a lockdown. The loud speakers blared, announcing the escape of a possible dangerous bat

* * *

**A/N: **All credit goes to certain tumblr-ers

_prettyarbitray_

_youlightthesky_

_thescienceofobsession_

_johnlocked-starkid_

_teabeforewar _

. SORRY if ive forgotten someone

Also tumblr, alittlesherlocked really inspired this with the comment;

** "****_Jesus, tell me someone has written this, TELL ME SOMEONE HAS WRITTEN THIS BECAUSE PLEASE"._**

I've been unsuccessful in finding out whether this was ever written. If someone finds it on AO3, LJ, Tumblr, or SOMETHING please tell me so I can drool over it for awhile. Thanks!

read and review, i love it when ya do that! :)

_Much love, Alex the Doctor Gregor._


End file.
